


Merry Christmas, Darling

by Pamchenko_Twist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamchenko_Twist/pseuds/Pamchenko_Twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle misses the one she loves at Christmastime. Any mild angst is offset by generous helpings of fluff and mistletoe. Written for Rumbelle Secret Santa 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Set in S2, sometime between “Queen of Hearts” and “The Cricket Game”. 
> 
> Written for the lovely princesstiannah, who prompted: tear drops, chocolate, starlight. Rated "T" just to be safe, but nothing too steamy.

Belle wondered why she didn’t feel happier.

True, she was new to this Christmas thing, so maybe she was doing something wrong. Belle had loved the winter festivals of her old home, so she threw herself into the Christmas season of this new land. Although the library wasn’t open yet, she decorated the windows that faced the street with red garlands and white lights. She was never the best of cooks and the cooking technology of this place was still new to her, but that didn’t stop her from teaching herself to bake gingerbread and cookies. After a slight mishap involving the first batch of cookies, she was turning out to be a decent baker, if she said so herself.

Most of all the new traditions, though, Belle loved her Christmas tree. Ruby had gone with her to Happy’s Christmas tree lot to help her pick the perfect tree. At the end of it, Belle chose one that was about her height (because, really, her apartment wasn’t that large) and a little sparse in places. Ruby had pointed out fuller, prettier trees, but Belle liked this one. It had character and needed a home. Ruby snickered something about a Charlie Brown person that Belle didn’t know, but smiled as she helped Belle take the tree to the cashier.

That was two weeks ago, and Belle adored her tree. She loved the twinkle of the little white lights, like little bits of starlight in her living room. She loved lying on the couch across from her tree with a cup of tea and a book, the lamps just bright enough to read by, but dimmed so they wouldn’t compete with the glow of the tree.

So Belle _had_ found some joy in Christmastime. She just felt that something was still missing.

It was Christmas Eve and Belle decided to stop work at the library a little early. She had made good progress with organizing and cataloguing this week, so she didn’t think it would hurt if she took a little time off to make preparations for tomorrow. Ruby had invited her to Christmas lunch at Granny’s, and Belle wanted to bake something to bring to the gathering. She knew that Granny would likely have enough food to feed half of Storybrooke, but she didn’t want to be rude and show up empty-handed.

It was just past four o’clock and it was already dark outside. That was fine with Belle, because it gave her an excuse to switch on the lights on her Christmas tree. With tree lit and the radio on, Belle set to work on making gingerbread. As she measured and mixed, her thoughts drifted (as they often did) to Rumplestiltskin.

Since their almost-meal at the diner, they hadn’t yet tried again to see if they could make it through a hamburger lunch without being interrupted. Belle didn’t know much about courtship in this world, but she felt like their “date” had been going well. They laughed and talked, as they had often over tea in the Dark Castle. Rumple made a silly little joke about ketchup. She was enjoying herself.

Then Regina showed up talking about some woman that Belle didn’t know, effectively ending their date. Rumple was irritated at having to cut their afternoon short, but that irritation was directed at Regina. He had called her on the telephone (she still marveled at the idea of having a conversation with someone who wasn’t in the same room) that evening to apologize and Belle figured that they would try again soon.

That was two weeks ago. Belle had been busy with the library and knew that Rumple had been occupied with matters involving Prince Charming, Regina, and Henry. Snow White and Sheriff Swan had returned, and she hoped things had calmed down enough that she would be able to try another date with the pawnbroker.

As she waited for the gingerbread to bake, Belle curled up on the couch and tried to read, but couldn’t stop thinking of her true love.

She missed him. She missed his eyes and his voice and the warmth of his body. She missed talking with him and laughing with him. Just because she was living on her own didn’t mean that she didn’t love him.

The song playing on the radio said something about Christmas being the time of year to be with the one you loved. She loved Rumple.

The oven’s timer went off and Belle made a decision.

*****

Rumplestiltskin didn’t particularly care for Christmas. The forced gaiety of it all was irksome and he found it impossible to walk ten feet in any direction without being assaulted by representations of elves, snowmen, and Santa Claus. His shop was the only one on Main Street that wasn’t gaudily attired in some sort of sparkling garlands or bright lights.

He was pleased to note, though, that the lack of decoration hadn’t hurt his business one bit. He kept the shop open until its usual closing time of six o’clock, even though most other shops had closed early for the holiday. Just before closing, he had sold the school’s gym teacher an antique engagement ring, which he presumed was intended for David Nolan’s once-and-false wife. At least someone’s love life was going smoothly.

In the dim light of his living room, Rumplestiltskin poured himself a scotch as his thoughts turned to Belle. Since Regina had interrupted their date, he’d only seen Belle a few times as they passed on the street. She hadn’t asked to reschedule their date and he didn’t want to pressure her. She looked so happy in her newfound independence and excited about her work at the library. Maybe he should call her, but he couldn’t see how or why she would want to spend what was supposed to be a joyful holiday with a surly old monster like him.

As he downed the last of his scotch, he heard a knock on the door. Puzzled by who it could be at this hour on Christmas Eve (the Charmings were hopefully too happy in their reunited state to disturb him and he didn’t know of any major crises in town), he answered the door.

Belle’s bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks greeted him across the threshold. She was holding a large brown paper bag in her gloved hands. “Merry Christmas,” she said.

“Hey…Belle” For a man who prided himself on his way with words, he was truly hopeless around her.

“Who were you expecting? Jacob Marley?” she teased with a glint in her eye.

“Too early—it’s not even near midnight. And I didn’t hear any clanging chains.”

She laughed. Oh, how he’d missed that sound. “May I come in?”

“Of course.”

Belle stepped inside and handed him the bag. “Would you mind holding this?”

“What is it?”

She removed her scarf, hat, coat, and gloves and placed them on a table near the door. “Dinner! I thought that we could have another try at our date.” He followed her into the living room and set down the bag on the coffee table. “I-if you don’t mind,” she added shyly.

“I don’t mind,” he replied softly. “But why would you want to spend Christmas Eve with me?”

Belle looked at him like he was a simpleton and took his hand in both of hers. “Because this is the time of year to be with the ones you love. And I love you more than anyone. And I miss you.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I miss you, too. I’m sorry: I thought I was helping by giving you space. I know you want to be independent and—“

“I _do_ want to be independent and I love my work and apartment. That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to see you, too, though.”

He gave her that small smile that he reserved for her and touched her still-cold cheek. “I want to see you, too. I’m such a fool.”

“No more of a fool than I am. We should’ve talked to each other sooner.” She reached up to grasp the hand that was still on her cheek. “So…shall we eat? Before it gets too cold?”

“An excellent idea. What did you bring?”

“Hamburgers from Granny’s, of course. I still haven’t had one.”

“You haven’t?”

“I said I wanted to try them with you and I meant it.” She set to work unpacking the bag. “They didn’t charge extra for the pickles this time.”

“Probably because it was you buying and I wasn’t around.”

“Probably because it was Ruby that took my order and not Granny.” They laughed.

Belle looked around. “Maybe…we could have a picnic in front of the fireplace?” She took an afghan from the sofa and spread it out on the floor.

“That sounds lovely. I’ll find some matches.”

Rumplestiltskin went into the study, where he knew he kept matches in his desk drawer. When he opened the drawer, he saw a small square box, wrapped in shiny paper. He truly hadn’t thought he’d have the opportunity to see her for the holiday, so had kept it here for safe keeping. Closing the drawer, he decided to leave it there for now and see how the evening went.

***

He hated to admit it, but Mrs. Lucas _did_ make a tasty hamburger. Both he and Belle had their shoes off and sat cross-legged on the blanket as two empty paper plates lay before them. The fire before them crackled, its heat providing warmth and its light a lovely glow to Belle’s skin and hair. Just watching her enjoy the hamburger made him happy—she took so much joy in such simple things.

Belle smiled. “Those were delicious. You were right about the ketchup making a difference.”

“Would I mislead you?”

“Oh, never. Let’s see what Ruby packed for dessert!” She dug into the bag and pulled out another box, which contained a large piece of cheesecake and a small container of chocolate sauce. “Want to share?” He nodded.

“Oh, it looks like she only packed one fork.” Belle took a forkful of the creamy dessert and offered it to him. “Here.”

“Ladies first.”

“If you insist.” She closed her pink lips around the fork and moaned a second later. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, after all. “Oh. Oh! That is delicious.” He shifted, his pants becoming uncomfortable. “Here. You really have to try this.” The little temptress held another forkful in front of his lips.

He didn’t break eye contact with her as he swallowed the piece of cake. “Delicious.”

The air seemed to warm even more around them and it had nothing to do with the fireplace. “Mmmm…it’s even better with the chocolate sauce.” She swiped a stray drop from the plate with her finger. Her blue eyes darkened to a deep sapphire as she sucked the chocolate from her finger. Her mouth quirked up in an alluring little smile and her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick the chocolate from her lips.

“You missed a spot.”

“Did I?”

“Allow me.” Cradling the back on her head in one hand, he leaned closer. He paused just shy of her mouth and met her eyes, as if to ask permission. She nodded, almost imperceptibly, and he closed the space between them.

He sucked the little bit of chocolate from her lower lip, then swept his tongue across it, just to make sure that he hadn’t missed a spot. Belle’s little hands came up to fist themselves in his hair and, dear gods, she tasted divine and felt like heaven. He moved to pull back, but Belle kept him in place.

“Don’t stop.”

“Darling, are you—“

“Don’t. Stop.”

As he moved to embrace her more fully, he knocked the forgotten bag over and something fell out. Belle noticed, too, and lifted it from the blanket.

“Mistletoe? Isn’t there a tradition about this?” She raised it over their heads with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Now you _have_ to kiss me again.”

“I am a man of tradition, after all.” He leaned in to observe this joy of the season and wrapped his arms around his beautiful Belle. He really would need to leave a large tip for that Lucas girl the next time he saw her.

***

Belle stirred at the sensation of sunlight warming her face. Warmth. Everything was warm right now: the sunlight, her heart, and the feeling of Rumple’s body against her back. His arms were wrapped around her and she sighed at the feel of his steady breath against the crook of her neck.

Murmuring happily, she carefully turned around so that she could look at her love. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. She traced her fingers over his cheekbones. Unable to resist, she leaned in to place a soft kiss to his cheek, grinning at the prickliness against her lips. She was the only one to see him this way: unshaven and unguarded, relaxed and content.

She pulled back and saw brown eyes smiling back at her. Usually a deep brown, they were almost amber-colored this morning, lit by the sun and from the happiness of this moment.

“Good morning.” She kissed him properly and snuggled her head under his chin, where she fit so perfectly.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm…never better.”

“Do you want to open your present?”

Belle looked up at him. “You got me a present?”

“It is Christmas, after all.”

“I thought you didn’t like Christmas.”

“Well, I make an exception for you.” He conjured a small box, neatly wrapped in deep red paper and tied with a velvet ribbon.

Belle sat up and took the gift offered to her. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

“I think I did. Go ahead and open it.”

Belle sat up and bounced a little in excitement as she carefully unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. Inside the box lay a beautiful antique necklace: a small teardrop of a sapphire fell gracefully from a delicate golden chain. “Oh, Rumple.” She lifted the necklace from the box to hold it up to the light. “It’s lovely.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured into any kind of commitment. I just want you to have this and know that there is an old monster that loves you and is always thinking of you.”

Tears shimmered in her eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not a monster?” She held the necklace out to him. “Put it on me?”

Rumple clasped the necklace behind her neck, carefully making sure her hair was out of the way. He adjusted the pendant, his finger lingering at her collarbone. “Beautiful.”

Belle beamed at him. “Thank you. I love you so much.”

“And I you.” She kissed him. “So, how shall we spend our Christmas?”

Belle bit her lip. “Ruby invited me over to her and Granny’s place for lunch later on. Come with me?”

“I’m sure Mrs. Lucas didn’t extend that invitation to me.”

“Ruby did. When I picked up the hamburgers last night, she told me to bring along anyone that I wanted. I’m sure you and Granny can put aside your differences for one day. I’d like you to be there. And you can taste the gingerbread I baked to bring along.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am. And afterwards, maybe you could stop by my place to open your present?”

“I would love to.”

“I didn’t know if I would see you today...but I hoped that I would. It’s nothing fancy.”

“I will love anything you give me. But you know that you didn’t have to buy me anything. You are truly all the only gift I need.” He slid his finger from her collarbone so that his palm rested against her cheek and his thumb splayed out to caress her lower lip.

Belle pressed a kiss to his thumb. “You know, you were wrong about ketchup.”

Rumple laughed at the apparent _non sequitur_. “Uh…I was?”

“It was delicious, but this here?” She turned her face to kiss his thumb again. “This is the most powerful magic in any world. Merry Christmas, my love.”

Just before he kissed her, he whispered, “Merry Christmas, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays to all the Rumbelle and OUAT fans out there!


End file.
